It Just Happened
by Champion of Balance
Summary: They couldn't deny what they felt for one another, but there was no intentions to hurt a dear friend. How, where, and why... Is their friendship still there? I don't know, check it out or not... Not really my best work, but hey whatever...


**_Hello to all, this is corn on a C.o.B. and this is actually my first Avatar fic to be published here... Or at all. Since I can't use my laptop this was done entirely on my phone so apologies if something seems off. I usually barely right canon characters because of my OOC fear! But oh well, without further ado or whatever here ya go..._**

**_The Linebreaks are flashbacks._**

"I get you!" The words flew out the mouth of a small bundle of joy in a blue dress as she ran after her playmate. The little girl's long brown hair danced behind her as she worked her little legs. She had a darker complexion than her little companion whom she chased. It wasn't too long after running through different rooms and down the halls that she'd catch her partner in crime. "Gotcha!" She screamed as she gently pushed the little girl in the green dress.

"Kya!" The other girl yelled out of enjoyment. "Okay, now we play a new game." She said with her hands on her hips.

"Like what?" Kya asked her dark auburn haired friend. The two girls couldn't have been no older than five; standing side by side they both thought in unison. "Aha! I got a idea!" The tiny water bender said with glee as she tugged her friend's dark green dress which hid brown pants.

"What is it? What is it?" The curious girl with chestnut hair was shaking with anticipation.

Kya stopped pulling her down the temple halls. She let go of the girl's green dress and spread her arms wide, "We can explore!" She yelled.

"Yippie!" Kya's companion was jumping up and down at the plan to see just what this place had in store. "We have to hurry before my daddy comes to pick me up. Okay?" She told Kya as she started to walk backwards, checking for Kya's response.

Kya stood still as she looked pass her excited pal and began to giggle.

"What the heck are you laughing at? It better not be me!" She exclaimed just as she bumped into something or rather someone and her little heart jumped. "Oh man..." She sighed as she turned around slowly, going into a slump.

"Uncle Sokka!" Kya yelled as she rushed towards the water tribe warrior.

Sokka smiled as he picked the two girls up in his arms. Giving them a fairly large goofy smile, "I've been looking all over for you two. Where have you buggers been huh? Don't tell me you where sniffing bison butt outside again?"

Kya giggled, "Nooo! Only Uncle Sokka sniff bison booty." She squirmed in his right arm from sheer laughter.

"We are explorers now! Going everywhere over the places." The other girl said with a serious face and puckered lips. "You stop us too fast." She crossed her arms.

"Hehe... Sorry you two." Sokka let out a low chuckle. He couldn't help but stare at the girl's auburn hair and her cute little angry face. He couldn't help but think how of much she looked like Suki...

* * *

><p>Suki was sitting down beside Sokka in front of a camp fire. With the rest of the gang sleep, the two were alone with there thoughts. Starring into one another's eyes.<p>

"It's been so long since we've all just relaxed like this. Sorta reminds you of the old days doesn't it." Suki said lightly with a hint of tiredness in her voice.

Sokka nodded, "It's rough these days. With you in the Fire Nation..." He sighed heavily.

"And you in Republic City..." Suki added, still keeping her hazel grey eyes on his blue ones. She felt a bit uneasy around him although she tried not to let it show. She felt as if she wanted to tell him something, but she couldn't get it out. Clearly not something she was used to; she attempted to overlook this strange feeling in her gut. "... Umm, Sokka..." She started as she begin rubbing her left arm smoothly, "If we had a child... what would you name 'em?" She spoke quietly still feeling strangely as they spoke alone.

Sokka furrowed his brows wondering what brought this on. Out of all the things they could talk about she wanted to talk about that. "Well, we'd have to marry first. I'm not saying now but maybe we should save that for another day." He brushed off her question. He didn't feel like talking about their future plans together when they could just think about just the two of them together at this very moment. "And besides we didn't come over here to talk about that stuff."

Suki crossed her arms with an arched eyebrow, "We haven't seen each other in five months Sokka. I just want to know where this could go... Where we could go..." She then lowered her arms still gripping herself. "Five months we've taken this break in our relationship. I just want to be sure that you and I might have a chance..."

Sokka scooted closer to the auburn haired warrior, wrapping his arm around her, "I know where this could go." He said as he trailed a finger down her shoulder. His heart beginning to pound as his lower stomach grew warm.

Suki shut her eyes tight right before she got up in a hurry, "Good night Sokka." She walked away feeling guilty for some reason. It was guilt she did not want to except but had come to acknowledge.

"But Suki! It's been five months!" Sokka said in an over exaggerated manner. He then hung his head low, "Oh man I fucked up..." He mumbled.

...

Only a few hours had passed and Suki could not sleep. She had too much on her mind and was having a hard enough time clearing it. She had to take a stroll. Hopefully that would take her mind off of her troubles and confusions. She was walking along a path that led into the woods. The night was late, the moon half shined through heavy clouds, and the wind politely lifted her hair letting it flow as she strolled past the trees. /Why didn't Sokka want to talk about their relationship?/ It was just adding on to her list of frustrations.

"Can't sleep either huh?" A deep and horse voice said from behind a tree. This caused Suki to jump only slightly because she knew this person well.

"Z-Zuko? What could be bothering you?" She asked with a bit of hesitation to her words.

He looked at her beautiful auburn colored hair that had grown just past her shoulders. And then found his eyes wandering and his mind rambling. He hated times like this when he couldn't think straight, when he had to question himself. It made him feel so clueless, so much like a child and he absolutely hated the feeling. Now add that along with operating the Fire Nation and you got royal stress. He walked towards her on the path with worry in his eyes, "It's nothing you should worry about." He said as he rubbed the back of his head.

Suki nodded, "Secrets again huh... Well I guess we all have our fair share." She rubbed her arm, feeling a bit nervous out here with Zuko and no one in sight. "Umm... You know I'm sorry for causing you and Mai to break up, right?"

Zuko felt awkward now as he thought of Mai and the secrets thing, "No it's alright, really it is. It was bound to happen eventually. She just realized it before I could..." Sometimes thinking about it made him queazy and so their conversation fell to awkward silence.

Suki then thought that she had hit a nerve or something. She'd been around Zuko long enough to know when something bothered him. When he was stressed over the title of Fire Lord. When he couldn't sleep. When he got bored of the plain old meetings with his council. She put a hand on his shoulder, lightly tapping him. She looked at him with flushed cheeks. "Um, well, I guess we can always talk about other things."

* * *

><p>"Sokka where's mommy?" The voice of the auburn haired girl questioned as she let go of her tensed up face. The small child yawned, rubbing her eyes in the process.<p>

Sokka couldn't help but smile, "Well, Katara and Suki told me it was nap time for you little rascals. So it's to the bed you go."

Kya yawned and was struggling to keep her eyes open. She was quietly dozing off in Sokka's arm.

"I'm not tired..." She yawned, now starting to blink her amber eyes rapidly, "I'm just going because Kya..." She was struggling to keep her eyes from closing. She was having the hardest time fighting the urge to sleep. "Okay maybe a little tired." She mumbled just before her eyes surely closed for rest.

"I'm sorry she's so stubborn, Sokka. I guess it couldn't be helped what she inherited. Like her mother's fighting spirit."

Sokka turned around, still holding the darling girls. He starred into the eyes of a very distinguishable man, only glancing at the scar on his face. "You know, Honora kinda makes me not hate you as much." He was half joking when he said this, it was mostly due to his mixed feelings towards about her parents. But fortunately it all seemed to vanish at the sight of her.

Zuko let out a nervous laugh not so sure how to take that comment. He rubbed the back of his neck, trying to think of something to say. "Yeah. Um, kind of makes it rough on me huh buddy." He then sighed once he said that. /Ugh, stupid. Just stupid!/

"Relax, I told you I'm happy for her, didn't I?" Sokka shrugged as he took the girls down the hall of the temple with Zuko just behind him.

Zuko watched Sokka lay the girls down. He just simply starred because he couldn't exactly put the words he wanted to say together. "I couldn't help but notice you said for her..."

Sokka grunted as he walked outside the door and closing it, now looking at Zuko eyes which his daughter inherited. "You were fucking my girlfriend behind my back! Of course I'm still mad at you!"

Zuko buried his face in the palm of his hand. He held in his anger and refrained from yelling. "It was just a misunderstanding back then. We didn't mean to-"

Sokka interrupted, "What? Hurt me? Well ya did a bang up jump." He said through his teeth as he clenched his fist. "You keep forgetting Zuko... I saw you two..." He said walking off, away from his so called friend before he did something stupid again.

* * *

><p>Zuko was walking away from his council room, his Kyoshi WarriorBodyguard beside him. He was very tired from a long day's work and just wanted to relax. "Thanks for helping in there Suki. It's easier on me when I know you are very knowledgeable in Fire Nation affairs."

Suki nodded her head, really loving the compliment he gave her. It felt nice when he wasn't acting all lonely and friendless, retreating into his chambers. Knowing how rare it is for Zuko to hand out compliments she couldn't help but grin to herself. "Thank you Fire Lord Zuko. It is my duty to know what's going on to better look out for you."

Zuko sighed and cocked an eyebrow, "Relax with the formality. There's no need for it here." He told her as they stopped in front of his room. He kinda smirked as he looked Suki up and down. He couldn't help it though, it just happened.

Suki looked up at Zuko, "You do remember tonight's pai sho night right?" She said as she put her hands behind her back. She watched Zuko open the door and motion for her to enter.

"Of course." Maybe it was his uncle's doing , but pai sho really calmed him. It was a stress reliever and he felt slight enjoyment while playing it. Though he could mostly only play with Suki, but luckily they were also teaching the basics to Ty Lee when possible.

Well Suki didn't mind playing the game with Zuko of course, it did also take her mind off her problems. It allowed her to not think so much on other matters. It was a calmer moment to her otherwise hectic days on guard. "Ty Lee should be here soon. I think she believes she's got the game down packed." Suki smiled thinking of her energetic friend being so excited for pai sho tonight. "She's really been looking forward to this."

Zuko nodded, he to had been looking forward to this. Though he might not have told the girls, he enjoyed their company. He liked being around friends, which was much better than feeling isolated. He hated feeling alone, but sometimes it was something he had to deal with. With the way things were nowadays it couldn't be helped. "Yeah."

...

Zuko and Suki had began their pai sho match after waiting for Ty Lee to show up, which she still hadn't. It wasn't like her to miss pai sho night, especially due to the joy it brought her at seeing Zuko take a load off. But both Suki and Zuko knew it must have been for a more than reasonable reason.

Suki slammed her palm to her face when Zuko was patiently thinking out his next move. And this earned her a curious look from Zuko, "Uh, I wasn't taking that long was I?"

Suki then realized how it must have looked upon her remembering something from earlier. She waved her hands in front of her, "No, no, not at all. It's just that Ty Lee told me she had to go see Mai today." It totally slipped her mind and she even gave Ty Lee the permission to go. She supposed it was from the long meeting she advised with the fire lord earlier.

Zuko rubbed the back of his neck, "Oh, so she went to see Mai while she was in town... I had no clue..." His voice dragged on as it became monotone and small hints of sadness. Suki really hated when he got into this mode, he was depressing and no fun at all.

"Come on Zuko, don't be like that. You said she didn't bother you and this is supposed to be a time we can relax." Suki was quickly regretting even bringing the name up and everytime this happened it filled her with guilt, knowing she played apart in the break up.

Zuko sighed, "So you don't get that weird feeling about being separated from Sokka?"

Suki shrugged, "Well of course not. I mean, I was the one that called for a break." She said as Zuko could clearly see her tense up. He was used to her masking her feelings to prove a point by now.

"You know, my Uncle told me that it's not good to hold back your emotions." he let out a small laugh before continuing, "Why do you think I'm so stressed?"

Suki slightly giggled, "Zuko's back in the joking mood? Great now can you please continue so I can kick your butt."

...

Ty Lee was running through the halls, making her way towards Zuko's room for pai sho night. This was looking to be quite the day for her. She got a chance to hang out with Mai and she truly believed she had pai sho down. The circus girl just knew she could get the best of Zuko and Suki if she was lucky. The overly excited girl burst through Zuko's door and yelled, "I'm so gonna-" surprise and shock were the only things that came to mind as the hyperactive teen starred at the conundrum in front of her.

Zuko and Suki's lips pressed together as their tongues were more than likely intertwined. Suki's arms around Zuko's neck as he held her waist. The kiss was passionate, and heart warming for the two. Their thoughts were filled with only one another which was why it took them a while to react to Ty Lee's presence.

Suki's eyes widened upon seeing her subodinate standing at the door and she instantly ended her and Zuko's intimate moment. She pulled her lips away first and quickly slid away from the fire lord. With a large forced smile that hid her embarrassment, she waved at Ty Lee awkwardly.

Zuko confused by Suki's most recent action, he raised a single eyebrow and turned his head to get a glimpse at Ty Lee. "Crap..." He said under his breath as he hid his face in the palm of his hand. Oh, man were they in trouble...

**_C.o.B: Well this will probably be a two-shot. Hopefully I can hope back to my other stories soon. I miss them sooo much! -sigh- I need a job..._**


End file.
